


我爱你 无关性别

by zhaowumiantxdy



Category: o - Fandom
Genre: 某某 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaowumiantxdy/pseuds/zhaowumiantxdy
Kudos: 15





	我爱你 无关性别

盛望冷不防被掐着腰抱起，被往后一带就坐到了身后人的腿上。十五六岁特有的瘦削感还没褪尽，胸膛和怀抱却特别温柔。

江添含上他的耳垂，被舌尖摩挲着的地方发红发烫。动作缱绻又色气，旖旎又虔诚。腰带上的金属扣被轻巧地解开，摔到木质地板上发出清脆的声响，长裤被剥下，委屈地在床边缩成一团。两条白生生的长腿在没开灯的室内被浅淡的月光一映，叫人移不开眼。

微凉的手指沾着护肤乳探到股缝下的小口里，冰凉的触感让盛望打了个激灵，穴口猛地一收缩夹住了指尖。酸软感像电流，丝丝缕缕的爬到末梢神经上，身上所有的力气似乎瞬间被抽得干干净净，他不由得把头靠到了江添肩膀上，好像这样能释放那些过剩的快感。

体内的手指在伸入两个指节后开始四处搅动，某处软肉每被指腹擦过总会点燃铺天盖地的情潮。本不应该用来做这种事的地方初次经历，异物感让他下意识排斥，尽管一张一合的口每动一次都在帮助手指前进一截。

“放松一点，不做好扩张会受伤的。”

红肿又泛着水光的两瓣唇微张着，收不住的气音在安静的室内格外明显。

可能猫都这样，天生会撩拨人。

而且完全没意识到自己是怎样的尤物。

盛望忽然一撇脸，对上一直在自己视线外盯着自己的那两束目光，灼热混着窗外的月光，碎进了瞳里。好像他们还在那个热水都不够的宿舍里，还是一样的人，一样的月影——唯一不同的是当时情窦初开，无可奈何又患得患失。

“来，弄哭我。”

这谁顶得住？

已经硬的发疼的龟头猛地插入，扩张时漏出的肠道分泌物混着奶味的护肤乳从缝里滑出来。括约肌收缴着一直顶到底的巨物，他几乎有一种被要撕成两半的错觉。他还窝在江添怀里，手杵在床褥上，攥得床单皱起。右手却被拿起，放到了小腹处。

“有没有摸到，我在望仔里面。”

近在咫尺的那个声音撞得他耳根发麻，可能是心理作用？他好像隐隐约约真的摸到了个浅浅的轮廓。

“你……啊……怎么这么有经验……”

这大概就要感谢国外开放的网络文学环境了。

在感觉到肌肉放松后江添突然抱着人狠狠地开始抽插。被提到最高点时只浅埋着半个头部，重重落下又吃到根部。发狠一般疯狂的冲撞让他再无招架之力，抑制不住的呻吟是效果最好的催情剂，体内的性器明显又大了一圈。

“你……慢…啊…点……”

一句话，被撞出略带鼻音的喘息声。水泡湿了腿根，穴口被操得发红的皮肉被拉到了极限。他只觉得肌肉酸痛，前端早已挺立的性器终于得到抚慰，身后伸开的手打着转撸动着肉柱。

这只手很好看，它写过试卷，写过实验报告，敲过键盘，此时却在做着最淫靡之事。

江添抓起腰肢，把人翻了一面。那尺寸不像人的东西撑着内壁在里面转了一圈，每一处褶皱都清晰地被敏感的内壁摸的清清楚楚。盛望被按趴在床上，腰塌下导致臀翘着往人手里送。

性爱的快感就像长跑最后一圈的疲惫，肉体上极致的体验压迫着大脑，使其无法思考。此时他的意识早已一片混沌，模糊中只剩身后无穷无尽的欲望和索求。

生理泪水在体内被射进一股热流后被轻轻擦掉，江添嘴唇抵上柔软的发旋，轻轻亲了一口。甜奶味的洗发水衬得他更软，就像把脸埋进了猫毛里。

那个夏天，江添的父亲站在他面前用最狼狈的姿态恶心他：“小添，你知道么？有些东西，是会遗传的。”

我喜欢你不是生理上的疾病，只是这辈子的你恰好和我性别相同。

我爱你，无关性别。


End file.
